


Eating

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fluff, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Questions, Quiet, Rain, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie and Eddie share a quiet afternoon together after the holidays.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 40





	Eating

“Yes, I’m eating leftovers right from the fridge. Don’t you judge me!” Richie pointed a fork in Eddie’s direction as food spat from his mouth.

“I never said I was judging you. It’s just that Christmas was over a week ago,” Eddie said to him. He grabbed a napkin and cleaned off Richie’s upper lip. Like a child, Richie shook him off.

“Bev’s cooking is the best! And Ben, too. Did you taste that meatloaf he made? Man, those two make a great couple!”

Eddie nodded in agreement. They were sitting in the living room. The TV was on, but they weren’t paying much attention to it. Rain hit the window in little patters like a drum beat. Weekends were always relaxing days. Along with having the chance to spend some needed time together. This weekend, however, Richie didn’t have any scheduled shows. Odd for the first weekend of the new year. Who was complaining? 

“Can you believe that it’s 2018?” Eddie asked him.

Richie shook his head, finishing what he was eating. If he even dared to talk with his mouth full it only meant a lecture from Eddie. “All I’m happy about is that it’s not 2016.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, course. Do you want to go back to that year? I’m lucky I don’t wake up every night staring at the fuckin’ clown’s horrifying face!”

Quiet, the men didn’t say a word, each in their own thoughts. That was what happened whenever one of them brought up the clown. The trauma inflicted their beings, slowly getting better after the terrible events. If only they didn’t still have nightmares that kept them up at night cuddling in heaps of sweat assuring one another that they were okay.

Studying the man closely, Eddie could tell that Richie was in his own thoughts. Richie wasn’t the type of person to get all sentimental. He had his way, of course. Arguably, everything changed for the better after the battle that reunited them back together. Most especially, his long-overdue relationship with Richie. 

It was rough ending things with Myra. He never realized how unhappy he was being treated like a child, and denying his sexuality. Now that he was studying for the degree that he always wanted, stopped taking those placebos and inhaler once and for all, followed by his relationship with Richie, it felt all too good to be true. Sometimes, he feared falling asleep at night thinking he’d wake up next to Myra and everything was all a dream.

“What do you think we should do this year?” Eddie asked Richie, starting another subject to calm their nerves.

Richie shrugged, taking his feet off the coffee table. “We could go away somewhere. Have you ever been to Nevada? I’ve performed there and that place is the best!”

“Rich?”

“Sup?”

Staring at his slippered feet, Eddie looked up at Richie, a child-like curiosity lingering in his eyes. “Just wondering if you ever thought about marriage.”

Richie coughed, half choking. Eddie raced over to his side, patting his back. “You okay?” he asked.

“You want to marry me?” Richie asked with the most gigantic eyes.

“I was just asking you!” He crossed his arms.

Again, they were quiet, each mulling over the idea. Richie put his plate aside. “It’s not something I really thought of,” he laughed. Then he stared into Eddie’s eyes, holding his hand. “Kind of thought we already were.”

Eddie raised his eyebrow, surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah, we’ve always acted like a married couple.”

“True.”

The couple listened to the rain outside. Enjoying the rhythmic sounds of the beat, Eddie felt a hand smooth up his spine. Leaning into his lover’s shoulder, Eddie hummed at the nice touch. Richie kissed his cheek and touched their foreheads together.

“Not a bad idea to think about, Eds,” he whispered as they cuddled in their warm embrace for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
